pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppoeoeoeie
Heaven's Door acts when Rohan's target sees it or an image of it drawn by him, which he can make in mid-air, with a pen or with his finger. Even if Heaven's Door is shown to a target, simply closing one's eyes before seeing it is enough to prevent its abilities from occurring. However, it seems that the target needs to process the image of Heaven's Door's physical appearance in their mind to activate as Josuke was completely immune to Heaven's Door because he entered a blind rage after Rohan thoroughly insulted his hair, despite being presented Heaven's Door's image on paper at point blank range. It can affect multiple targets. Book Transmutation: Heaven's Door's basic ability is to turn people into books, pages unfurling from their bodies in the shape of wherever it opens from (if from the face, the pages shape is of the person's entire face with holes for the eyes, nostrils and mouth on the pages). The contents of the books contains detailed and absolutely true information on their subject, including physical characteristics, memories and thoughts from their earliest to their latest, personality, and any details on their Stand. Targets may be incapacitated to varying degrees while under this effect. Rohan can neither read his own memories, nor perceive memories he shares with his target. A dying person's details are seen to gradually disappear.1 However, Heaven's Door is effective on both ghosts and the undead (as shown on Reimi Sugimoto, and zombie-like spirits in Rohan at the Louvre). In animals, details comprise relatively literal descriptions. Occasionally, it is shown that since people under the effect of Heaven's Door literally turn into books, Rohan can also use this forced transformation to his advantage. Rohan has notably used his power to simply disable Okuyasu by transforming his limbs into paper and at another time, Rohan saved someone from being crushed by two speeding trains by transforming that man's body into a book, then unfolding the book and make it flat enough to fit between the trains2. Memory Removal: By removing pages, Rohan causes his target to lose any memories detailed there, along with a proportionate quantity of body mass. Should Rohan receive a substantial amount of physical damage or is knocked near unconscious, the ripped pages will automatically return to its original source. Write-In Command: By writing into these pages, Rohan may create artificial memories, erase memories, or make highly effective commands. Rohan's target will obey commands written into them closely, even against mental resistance (despite a phobia of immolation, Okuyasu is forced to hold a lighter to himself). Otherwise impossible tasks may also be made possible (after commanding Josuke to fly backwards at 70 km/h/43 MPH, he does so without external force). Rohan has also given Koichi the ability to speak Italian. While Rohan cannot read his own memories, he may write commands for himself (writing on his forehead, he commands himself to repress all memory of the events of Rohan at the Louvre, though they return after the command rubs off).